


Thinking too hard

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Kirigiri tries to solve the mystery of Nanami's love interest





	

“For you to figure it out in a short time.” The pink-haired girl remarked as they walked out from the police station “It’s pretty impressive.”  
“It’s what any detective would figure out.” Her companion responds “After all, almost my entire family were detectives.”  
“Almost as in your father excluded?”

Kirigiri nodded “Yes. I still consider him a family disappointment, if you’re ever wondering.”  
“That’s a pretty harsh way to talk about your father.” Nanami answers “I didn’t know you hated him that much.”  
“It’s normal to hate someone who abandoned his family for his own job.”  
“I see…”

They walk in silence for a while.  
That, until Nanami breaks it “Can I ask you a question, Kirigiri-san?”  
“Hm?”  
“If you failed solving a case, or rather a mystery,” She continues “would you consider yourself a family disappointment?”

“Nanami-san,” Kirigiri answers “Are you doubting my abilities?”  
“Huh?” Nanami tilts her head “I didn’t mention anything like that.”  
“So would you say it’s more of testing my abilities?”  
“Something like that.” Nanami answers “I just have a mystery that you might know the answer to.”  
“What is it?”

“I like someone.” Nanami starts “A girl, to be more specific.”  
“Does that have to do with the mystery?” Kirigiri asks “If so, could you tell me who she is?”  
“Oh. I can’t do that.” Nanami replies “That’s the mystery, if I told you then you can’t solve it.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Yes. You can take a guess on which is the most obvious. If you give up, I can tell you.”

“My first guess would be Mioda-san.” Kirigiri answers “You two are together most times, she also tends to be pretty touchy with you.”  
“Wrong. Mioda-san is just a close friend.” Nanami shakes her head “She’s touchy with everyone so I thought you’d notice that.”  
It was somewhat difficult for Kirigiri.

“Pekoyama-san.” Kirigiri answers “You sometimes talk to her in private so I figured it might be that you like her.”  
“Wrong.” Nanami answers “I mostly consult Pekoyama-san about how I should confess to the girl I like.”  
“I wouldn’t say I’m sure of this one but is it Ikusaba-san?”  
“…You’re somewhat close.”

“Close?” Kirigiri asked “In what terms?”  
“Personality-wise.” Nanami answers “If I had to describe the girl I like, I’d say she’s quite like Ikusaba-san.”  
“…I don’t know anyone of that sort.” Kirigiri sighs “Nanami-san, it feels like you’re only making it more difficult to solve.”  
“Should I just tell you?” Nanami stops walking for a while “The girl I like, is actually you, Kirigiri-san.”

Kirigiri is silent for a moment.  
She simply thought excluding herself was the first thing she would do.  
But unexpectedly, she was the mystery girl.  
“Oh…” She’s a bit taken back “You’re not joking with me, right?”  
“I wouldn’t do something cruel like that.” Nanami giggles “I’d say Enoshima-san is most likely to do it though.”

“You know, Kirigiri-san…” They both start walking again “I didn’t expect you to not be able to solve the mystery.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Because you’re pretty smart.”  
“That wouldn’t explain why I didn’t know that you like me.”

“Maybe you weren’t thinking hard enough.” Nanami clutches the taller girl’s hand “Or maybe, you were thinking too hard.”


End file.
